Kim's in the Kitchen
by captainkodak1
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Kim is trying to get into the kitchen.


**Kim's in the kitchen**

**By Captainkodak1**

* * *

The Possible kitchen was in full production. The turkey was in the oven, the cakes and pies sitting ready on the counter and Ron and Mrs. Possible were in their element. Anne was proud of her cooking skills, but knew that she was an amateur when compared to Ron. She would sit back in awe as the young man could orchestrate several dishes at one time. She watched now as he deftly picked up a dish of string beans, twirled and placed them in the microwave. At the same moment he picked up the beans his foot sneaked out and pushed shut the door to the second oven they were using for the rolls. This was going to be a great holiday. Just as long as.....

Ron turned and ran straight into his BFGF. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Ron gently gave her a kiss back then shook his head.

"You can't bride me with kisses KP. You are still banned from the kitchen for now."

Kim crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, see if you get any more kisses today."

Anne stepped over and swatted her on the backside.

"And see if you don't get a couple more of those if you don't stay out of here."

Kim gave Ron a hug as she faced her mom.

"Okay, I was just trying to see if I could sample something."

Ron gave her a kiss on the top of the head just as the microwave beeped.

"Tell you what KP, get a pot holder and take the string beans out of the microwave and put them on the table. You can sample them there."

Kim gave her BF a quick kiss and turned to grab potholder. She opened the microwave, took the dish out of the microwave and took it into the dining room. Tim and Jim saw Kim coming out of the kitchen with the dish of beans.

"Aggghhhhh! Kim has been in the kitchen cooking! Get the stomach pump!"

Anne stuck her head out of the door to the kitchen.

"Boys! Stop you teasing. Your sister is just putting something on the table for Ron."

As her mother turned to go back in the kitchen Kim glanced back to see that her mother wasn't looking then stuck her tongue out at her brothers. A voice came out of the kitchen.

"And Kimmie, sticking your tongue out at your brothers is no better better than what they were doing."

Kim scowled back at the kitchen as her brothers wisely decided to go into the living room, putting their father between them and their sister. Hana squealed as the two boys got down on the floor to play with her. Gene Stoppable grinned over at the three while he and James Possible watched the parade with the rest of them. Jean stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Gene, where did you put the cranberry sauce?"

He turned and looked over the back of the couch.

"I put the bag of cans beside the washer. I get it."

Gene stood and stepped down the hall toward the garage. Picking up the bag of cans he carried them to the kitchen.

Anne poked at the potatoes boiling on the stove.

"Ron, I think that the potatoes are ready. You want to finish them up?"

Ron nodded.

"Sure, let me get my assistant."

Anne looked at Ron.

"Assistant?"

Ron stuck his head in the dining room.

"KP, you're on."

Kim squealed and bounded toward the kitchen. Anne backed up while Jean hid behind the table.

"Ron, are you sure about this?"

Ron nodded as he handed Kim an apron. She put the neck over her head as he stepped behind her, wrapped the ties around her waist and placing his arms around her waist tied the ties off in front. Kim giggled and put her hands on top of his.

"Trying different reasons to put your arms around me."

Ron kissed her on the neck.

"I try every reason that I can."

Ron turned to the two mother's standing in the kitchen.

"I have been teaching Kim to cook. She has really been progressing, so I promised that she could help me finish the potatoes. I promise you that if anything goes wrong that I will personally replace the potatoes."

Anne and Jean glanced at each other and backed out of the kitchen. Jean looked over at Anne.

"I think Hana might need changing. I'll take her home to change her."

Jean spun and ran from the room. Anne followed her.

"I'll drive!"

Within a few moments there were yells from the living room. Before Kim and Ron could get to the door to see what was happening, Tim and Jim appeared in their Hazmat suits with some strange equipment strapped to their backs. Ron looked over to see Dr. Possible picking up the phone."

"Who are you calling MrDrP?"

He looked up at Ron.

"I...uhhh....ummm...thought I might warn the fire department."

Ron saw his dad standing beside Kim's dad with a shield he must have gotten from Tim and Jim. He appeared deep in thought.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

Gene looked at his son.

"I am calculating the odds of us surviving the next few hours without some bodily injury."

Kim stepped out of the kitchen and scowled at everyone.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE! That is quite enough! Ron will be with me and I will have you know that I have been cooking with Ron and he told me that I have done well. Now, everybody sit down and enjoy the parade. That is NOT a suggestion."

The room came to a stop. Jean was just getting ready to pick up Hana. Anne had her car keys in her hand. Tim and Jim had taken cover in the laundry room. Hana looked at everyone and giggled. Then looking at Kim, she laughed and clapped her hands.

"Kim-kim cook. Yaaahhhhh"

* * *

Ron stepped up behind Kim as she stood at the counter. Anne's Kitchen-aid mixer was on the counter in front of her with the large metal bowl and the whisk attachment on the head. The pot of potatoes sat drained beside them. Ron put his hands on her hips.

"Okay KP, pour the potatoes into the bowl."

Kim did as Ron instructed. Ron nodded.

"Okay, GENTLY turn the mixer on S-L-O-W-L-Y."

Kim paused for a moment as she clasped her hands in front of her. Ron glanced over her shoulders.

"What are you doing Kim? Praying?"

Kim answered with an elbow.

"No, I am doing just as you taught me, I was to become one with the mixer. Remember, when I did that I was able to do fine."

James' voice came from the door.

"Actually Kimmie cub I think a prayer might be in order."

Kim snapped her head to face her father who was sticking his head around the corner. He had an cushion from the couch tied to his chest, and a diving mask on his face. He caught the force of Kim's glare and retreated back around the corner. Kim turned back to Ron.

"Okay, now turn the mixer on slowly?"

Ron nodded. Kim reached up and turned on the switch to the machine. Ron winced as she clicked it on. The beater started to slowly spin within the metal bowl mashing and whipping the potatoes. Ron picked up the gallon of milk that was on the counter and handed it to Kim.

"Now slowly add some milk. I'll tell you when to stop."

Pouring gently Kim started to add the milk. After a few seconds Ron nodded.

"Okay KP that's enough."

Kim put the jug back on the counter. Ron handed her a stick of butter.

"Okay, now add this stick of butter."

Kim dropped the stick of butter into the bowl as Ron shouted.

"NOT YET!"

Kim's hand snapped the machine off and then turned to glare at Ron.

"What? I did what you said."

Ron smiled slightly.

"Yeah KP, you did. But you needed to take the wax paper wrapping off first."

Kim continued to glare back at him.

"Well, you didn't say anything about that."

Ron decided that discretion was the better part of valor and common sense told him that if he was going to leave the kitchen without wearing the contents of the metal bowl that it would be best to agree with his girlfriend.

"Sorry about that KP. I didn't. But no harm done just reach in and take it out."

Kim picked the wrapper out bowl and dropped it in the trash. Ron stood behind her again and placed his hand back on her hips.

"Okay, now turn the mixer back on slowly."

Kim did as instructed and soon the potatoes had turned to a smooth consistency. Ron handed Kim the salt and pepper shakers so she could add it to the potatoes. Ron let the mixer run for another minute.

"Okay KP. Turn it off, they are ready."

Kim started to jump up and down.

"I did it! I did it!"

She spun and planted a kiss on Ron's lips. She gave him a small delicious smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"I give me a better reward later. Now what do I do?"

Ron instructed her to take the mixer part off, unlock the metal bowl from the base and put the potatoes in serving bowl. Kim smiled proudly as she picked up the now full serving bowl and carried it to the dining room. As she came out she almost ran into her mother and Ron's mother. Both of them sampled the potatoes. Ann's eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh Kimmie these are wonderful. Well, I think I might need to give someone a shot."

Kim scowled at her mother. Ann laughed when she noticed Kim's expression.

"NO Kimmie. It's not what you think. I was just thinking I might have to give the Devil a flu shot because Hell just froze over."

Kim continued to scowl for a moment then busted out laughing. She carried the bowl to the table as the two mothers returned to the kitchen then came right back out. Anne went back to the living room and sat next to her husband.

"Everything is about ready except the lima beans. As soon as they are ready then we'll eat."

Ron came back out and sat down on the floor to watch the parade with the rest of them. Kim came over and sat down in front of Ron and nestled back into his arms. Anne looked over to him.

"Ron did you check the limas?"

Ron shook his head.

"No MrsP. I'll check."

Kim popped up and pulled Ron to his feet.

"I'll help you Ron!"

As the two headed for the kitchen Anne turned to call out to Ron.

"If they are ready put them in the white bowl on the counter."

Ron stopped and let Kim go ahead into the kitchen.

"The off white one or the white-white one?"

Anne thought about it for a minute.

"Use the off white one."

Ron nodded then noticed the TV. The screen showed a balloon that looked like Rufus. Ron pointed to the screen for his little friend.

"Look Rufus, it's you in the Dacy's Parade."

Rufus hopped down from his position on the back of the couch and raced to a position just in front of the TV screen. He turned smiling and nodded to Ron. Kim's voice came from the kitchen.

"Ron I'm going to go ahead and take the lid off and check the limas."

Ron's eyes grew big as he turned and raced for the kitchen.

"KIM NO! THEY ARE IN..........."

"KAAATHOOMMMMMM"

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhaaaaaaa"

Ron stopped his rush to the kitchen as he finished his sentence.

"...a pressure cooker."

He quickly jogged toward the kitchen with the rest of the family close behind. He reached the door and looked in on the scene of devastation. Practically every square inch of the kitchen was covered in lima beans. Ron jumped into the devastated kitchen to find his girlfriend sitting on the floor with the lid of the pressure cooker in her hand. The pot section lay on it's side on the stove dribbling the remains of the water left in it. Ron knelt at Kim's side to make sure she was okay. Her face was slightly flushed red and she was covered in lima beans. Kim turned and stared at him with a stare that would freeze a river.

"What was that you were saying?"

Ron gulped. He knew his physical well being was in balance with his answer.

"I was saying that the lima beans were in pressure cooker and that you have to take it off the eye and cool down before you release the pressure. Then you can open it. If you open it before then it has a ..."

Kim finished his sentence.

"...tendency to explode. Great, I back to my normal ability."

Ron giggled as he picked up a towel and began to wipe her face off.

"No big KP. You didn't know. Your mom and I don't normally use a pressure cooker so you didn't know. Now are you okay?"

Kim looked over at him. There was no amusement in those eyes. All she saw was love and very true concern. She took his hand and placed it against her cheek.

"No big. I think I might have a little burn here and there but nothing bad. I do have lima beans in places God did not intend them to be. I think I better go get cleaned up."

Anne looked down at her daughter.

"Come on Kimmie, let's get you up to your room and I'll check you out while you are getting cleaned up and no argument. What happened was extremely dangerous. Now march!"

Ron helped Kim to her feet and Anne lead her daughter to her room. Ron stood and looked around the room and back at his mother. Both of them busted out laughing as they started to clean the kitchen. James and Gene joined in the clean up detail.

Anne came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Kim is okay. Although you won't be able to tell when she is really blushing for the next couple of days. You would not believe where we found some of the lima beans. She even had on in her....."

Kim's voice screeched from her room.

"Mother! Don't you dare tell anyone!"

* * *

The meal went well even though lima beans were no longer on the menu. Everyone complimented Kim on the creamed potatoes. They did find out that Kim could still blush. Especially when Ron found new and inventive ways to use the word "bean" in many of his sentences. His shin bore the results of the several kicks Kim dealt him through the meal. Hana added to the hilarity by looking at Kim and saying.

"Kim-kim go boomboom!"

Afterwards Kim and Ron were taking a walk around the neighborhood. Kim growled every time that Ron even touched her. Ron groaned.

"Ahhh com'n KP! It was funny. But really."

He stopped Kim and stood in front of her blocking her way. He raised his hand to her chin and raised it so he could look into her eyes.

"You scared me Kim."

Kim was almost ready to step around him until he called her "Kim". Gazing up into his eyes her heard fluttered a little. That same look of concern was in those brown eyes.

"Kim, you could have really been hurt! And it would have been my fault."

Kim reached up and took his hand.

"Whoa there! How could it be your fault? I was the one that took the lid off."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't stopped to watch the TV I would have been in there to stop you. Or if I hadn't been is such a hurry to get back in the kitchen I could have turned the eye off and there would not have been as much pressure or...."

Kim placed her hand over his mouth and replaced it with her lips. After a slow kiss she placed her arms around his waist.

"Now listen to me. I was too confident, and in too much of a hurry and I got burned."

She giggled.

"Quite literally."

Ron face was downcast. She raised his chin.

"But it's no big. So I'll have a blush for awhile."

A mischievous grin crossed her face.

"Maybe you can find ways to make me blush some more."

Ron face split into a grin. He leaned down and started to give her small kisses as he kneaded her back with his hands. His hands started to move downward as he whispered into her ear.

"Like telling you where your mom found some of the beans."

Ron found out it was possible for Kim to turn even redder as he turned and started to run.

"She whispered to me while we were cleaning the kitchen. I am sure Monique would love to hear about the one that was stuck in a very interesting place."

Kim's jaw came down as she turned even redder.

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE!"

Ron laughed as headed up the street hoping that his mad running skills would not fail him now. Because if Kim caught him now he would not enjoy it.

"RON STOPPABLE YOU COME BACK HERE!"

Ron glanced back to see Kim coming after him with a gleeful look in her eyes. Tripping, he fell to the ground. Before he could regain his feet a red haired whirlwind tackled him. Flipping him over, Kim pinned him to the ground. He looked up at the auburn halo that surrounded his entire vision. Two brilliant green eyes shined down at him. Kim leaned down and gave him a kiss. Pulling back up she smiled an evil smile down at him.

"Just where did she tell you."

Ron grinned back at her.

"NO way. The Ronster isn't talking."

Kim smiled back.

"VE haf vays of making you talk!.... TICKLE ATTACK!"

Kim's hands found the places where Ron was the most ticklish. He screamed in delight as her hands dug into his sides. He reached up and flipped her over and started his own tickle attack. Soon the two of them were rolling back in forth attacking each others tickle spots, their face blushing red in delight.

* * *

This one just popped into my mind and it all came spilling out. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. The pressure cooker thing actually happened in my family years ago. My granddaddy was the person who took the lid off the pressure cooker.

This is the Captain.

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


End file.
